ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurs of LTL
Length: 45 ft (13.7 m) Height: 15 ft (4.6 m) Weight: 6 tons The Tyrannosaurus is possibly one of the largest and the most fearsome of all predators of Isla Sorna, competing with Carcharodontosaurus for size (with growth-enhanced Tyrannosaurs being even bigger). Only Spinosaurus "robustus" is larger. The Tyrannosaur's roar is probably the most distinctive of all predator calls on Isla Sorna. Tyrannosaurs can run up to 32 mph at short bursts, but due to their size, they are primarily ambush predators, preferring to hunt large prey such as the unarmoured hadrosaurs, although they have been known to tackle the large ceratopsians such as Triceratops (which may lead to injury or even death of the attacking Tyrannosaur). They roam wherever their prey may gather, such as the Game Trail or the Nesting Grounds. A Tyrannosaur's primary weapon is its enormous head; its skull is made of thick, heavy bone and the jaw muscles are extremely powerful. The thick, robust teeth which line the jaws are serrated along the front and back edges. The jaws and teeth allow the Tyrannosaur to attack its prey head on, jaws agape. The prey is killed by one or more bone crushing bites to the head or torso. The Tyrannosaur then uses its powerful hind legs to pin the victim as it begins to eat, tearing huge chunks of meat and even bone and swallowing it whole. Tyrannosaurs eat extremely fast in order to protect their kills from the equally-sized carnivores (particlularly its main rival Carcharodontosaurus) and other Tyrannosaurs. Tyrannosaurs are also well-known scavengers, often driving away smaller carnivores from their kills. Tyrannosaurs are highly territorial and generally do not tolerate other carnivores (including other Tyrannosaurs) in their territory. They tend to be strictly solitary until they find suitable mating partners- breeding pairs may remain together for life. The female is larger than the male, and she will dominate over her mate. They will share a territory, although the female can potentially attack her mate without warning if she decides that she no longer wants him around. Males try to keep the female interested and their bond strong by regularly bringing her fresh kills as gifts. On extremely rare occasions, small packs of unrelated Tyrannosaurs may form for short periods of time, although these are usually of young individuals before they have established their own territories. Tyrannosaurs display advanced parental care. The young are kept in 10 foot nests, which are surrounded by walls made of mud and dung. Carcasses are constantly brought back by both parents to feed the infants, however in time, small live prey will be brought back to the nest, and injured by the adult to prevent it from escaping while the infants learn how to kill prey for themselves. Eventually the young can leave the nest and accompany their adults on hunts, forming small family packs until the young are driven away when they reach sub-adulthood. Coloration and sexual differences Older male Tyrannosaurs have dark green mottled bodies, with dark green back striping. While younger males' body coloration is generally the same as older males, their bodies are a noticeably more vivid green. Males also have a prominent neck wattle, which brightens red during the breeding season to attract females. Females have brown and grey mottled bodies with dark brown and gray back striping. The juveniles of both sexes have brown and green mottled bodies with darker colored back striping. Females are larger than males. Tyrannosaurus anomalies 'Royal ': The three only Tyrannosaurs to sport this variation was a female called Queen, a male called King, and Queen's son, Prince. Queen is a dark, navy blue instead of the normal green or brown, and she has a cream-coloured underbelly and a red stripe on both sides, running from the jaw to near the front limbs. Queen also possesses a stronger bite than other Tyrannosaurs due to genetic experiments by InGen, causing an extra layer of muscle to grow around the jaws. 'Growth-Enhanced ': Some Tyrannosaurs were genetically altered by InGen before Site B was evacuated, making them larger than other Tyrannosaurs on the island. The Tyrannosaurs which were fed growth enhancers are among the largest carnivores of Isla Sorna. One notable growth enhanced is a male named Solitaire. Category:Tyrannosaurus of LTL